


Bruised Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He carried his fellow wizard towards the dwelling door before pausing and looking back at Severus who still stood by the desk, exhausted and ragged. “You'll sleep down here tonight. If anything has been moved from its original spot, I'll add a few more bruises onto your twinkish body.” Gellert growled lowly, mismatched eyes giving a glimpse at his fury. “Don't sleep on the sofa, dogs aren't allowed on Furniture.” With the final rule, Gellert shut the door. One by one, the candles went out, engulfing Severus in darkness.Severus Snape was caught during a raid. The ministry sold him off. His buyers happen to be his former professor and said professors unpredictably dangerous partner and Dom.





	Bruised Boy

“So, this is the boy?” Gellerts silk voice hummed as his rough hand grabbed the pale, bruised chin roughly. “Not very much of a looker, is he…” Gellert snarled out, turning the boys head sharply to the right, then the left, inspecting every inch of skin, even the bruised parts. 

 

“Once he's healed, he has a more appealing look. Not traditional beauty but he's certainly something to look at.” Albus didn’t look up from his rolls of parchment, the sound of the tip of his quill tapping the old stained paper was the only sound in the room besides Gellerts disapproving grunts. Albus sighed softly, lowering his white feather pen. “You can't judge him fairly when one of his eyes is completely swollen shut and turning yellow.”

 

“And what did you say his name was?” Gellert huffed loudly, taking a step back to exam the skinny bound male.

 

“Severus Tobias Snape, his mother was a prince,” Albus finally lifted his sky blue eyes to watch the pair from behind his half moon glasses.

 

“Severus Snape… such a horrid, cruel name. Your father must have been a nasty man,” Gellerts cracked lips turned into a devilish smirk. “Answer me, Boy. Do you enjoy your name?”

 

The room fell into a deafening silence for a few tense moments. Severus’s left eye was black, the handy work of Auour Moody, he didn't dare open it and cause more pain to himself. Severus's wrists were bound in front of with metal shackles, digging harshly into his skin. Just what needed, more bruising. “No, but it's better than the name Snivellus, right, Albus?” He snapped, glaring darkly at the older man with his decent eye.

 

A sharp, unexpected slap to the face stunned Severus; “You're not to speak to your superiors like that!” Gellert barked at Snape.

 

Severus made no noise but the blackened eye began to throb. He stood up tall still, breathing a bit heavier than before.

 

Gellert watched the young boys reaction to being struck. He cocked a silver brow up. Not much of a response. Again, he grabbed the boys chin roughly, but this time he forced a rough dominating kiss on him. It lasted for a minute; he bit at Severus’s lip and sucked on his tongue, sucking the breath from the boy. He was left gasping when Gellert finally broke away. A single trail of salvia connected the two mouths still. Gellert wiped it away on the back of his sleeve. “I was going to be kind, you know, but after hearing what a vile little mouth you have, I may be as cruel enough to let you carry it for the rest of your days, Bruised Boy,” Gellert hissed softly, degrading Severus. “it's a shame the Ministry doesn't refund slaves.”

 

Albus finally stood up, warm eyes now cold as they stared into the very soul of Grindelwald. “That's enough, Gel,” his voice was darker than its usual sweet tone.

 

Gellert stared back at Dumbledore with just as much intensity. That's one of the things he loved about his partner, how much they matched in personality! Ambitious, powerful, social… yet Albus took a different root than Gellert in life. He moved away from Snape and moved towards Albus, collecting him up in his arms. “Come, let's go to bed, Ally.” Gellerts voice dropped its frightful dominant theme and began gentle, as if he was talking to a kitten. He carried his fellow wizard towards the dwelling door before pausing and looking back at Severus who still stood by the desk, exhausted and ragged. “You'll sleep down here tonight. If _anything_ has been moved from its original spot, I'll add a few more bruises onto your twinkish body.” Gellert growled lowly, mismatched eyes giving a glimpse at his fury. “Don't sleep on the sofa, dogs aren't allowed on Furniture.” With the final rule, Gellert shut the door.

 

One by one, the candles went out, engulfing Severus in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to promise if this fic will be carridd on  
> I write fics when I please too, don't bd surprised if this is never carried on. Thank you.


End file.
